500 parolas basic
a :sv: k :ca: a :en: to, at :es: a :fr: á :ge: zu, an :it: a :no: til :pl: do :pt: a :ro: a, spre :sv: till ab :bs: od :en: from, since :es: de, desde :fr: de, depuis :ge: von, seit :it: da :no: fra, siden :pl: od :pt: de, desde :ro: de la; din :sv: från ad :sv: k :en: to, at :es: a :fr: á :ge: zu, an :it: a :no: til :pl: do :pt: a :sv: till adjutar :bs: pomoći :en: help :es: ayudar :fr: aider :ge: helfen :it: aiutare :no: hjelpe :pl: pomagać :pt: ajudar :sv: hjälpa ager :bs: djevolati :en: act :es: actuar :fr: agir :ge: handeln :it: agire :no: handle :pl: działać :pt: agir, actuar :sv: handla alicubi :bs: negdje :en: any-, somewhere :es: en alguna parte :fr: quelque part :ge: irgendwo :it: in qualche luogo :no: et eller annet sted :pl: gdzieś, gdziekolwiek :pt: em alguma parte :sv: någonstans al(i)cun :en: any, some :es: algun :fr: quelque :ge: einer, einige :it: alcuno :no: noen :pl: jakiś, jakaś, jakieś :pt: algum :sv: någon, något, några al(i)cuno :en: any-, somebody :es: alguno :fr: quelqu'un :ge: jemand :it: qualcuno :no: noen :pl: ktoś :pt: alguém :sv: någon al(i)quando :en: ponekad :en: sometime :es: (alg)una vez :fr: une fois :ge: irgendwann :it: qualche volta :no: en eller annen gang :pl: czasem :pt: alguma vez :sv: ibland alique, alco :en: any-, something :es: algo :fr: quelque chose :ge: etwas :it: qualcosa :no: noe :pl: coś :pt: qualquer coisa :sv: något alora :ca: llevors :en: then :es: entonces :fr: alors :ge: da, dann :it: allora :no: altså :pl: więc :pt: então :ro: atunci :sv: då alte :bs: visok :ca: alt :en: high :es: alto :fr: haut :ge: hoch :it: alto :no: høy :pl: wysoki :pt: alto :ro: înalt :sv: hög, lång altere :bs: drugi :ca: altre :en: other :es: otro :fr: autre :ge: ander- :it: altro :no: annen :pl: inny, drugi :pt: outro :ro: alţi :sv: annan amar :bs: voljeti :en: like, love :es: querer, amar :fr: aimer :ge: lieben, gerne haben :it: amare :no: elske :pl: kochać, lubić :pt: amar :sv: älska, tycka om ambe :bs: oba :en: both :es: ambos :fr: les deux :ge: beide :it: ambedue :no: begge :pl: oba, obie, obydwa :pt: ambos :sv: båda amico :bs: drug :en: friend :es: amigo :fr: ami :ge: Freund :it: amico :no: venn :pl: przyjaciel :pt: amigo :sv: vän an :en: particula que introduce questiones :es: :fr: :ge: ob, bzw. Partikel, der Fragen einleitet. :en: :it: :pl: czy :sv: ancora :bs: još :ca: encara :en: still, yet :es: todavia :fr: encore :ge: noch :it: ancora :no: ennå :pl: jeszcze :pt: ainda :ro: încă :sv: än, ännu, fortfarande anglese :bs: engleski :en: english :es: inglés :fr: anglais :ge: englisch :it: inglese :no: engelsk :pl: angielski :pt: inglês :sv: engelska anque :bs: također :en: also, too :es: también :fr: aussi :ge: auch :it: pure, anche :no: også :pl: też, również :pt: também :sv: också ante :bs: prjie :en: before :es: antes de :fr: avant, devant :ge: vor :it: davanti, prima di :no: før :pl: przed :pt: antes de :sv: framför, före antea :en: previously :es: antes :fr: auparavant :ge: vorher :it: prima :no: tidligere :pl: zanim, wcześniej :pt: antes :sv: innan, tidigare aperir :bs: otvoriti :en: open :es: abrir :fr: ouvrir :ge: öffnen :it: aprire :no: åpne :pl: otworzyć :pt: abrir :sv: öppna apparer :en: appear :es: aparecer :fr: apparaitre :ge: erscheinen :it: apparire :no: komme til syne :pl:: pojawić się :pt: aparecer appellar :en: call :es: llamar :fr: appeler :ge: (an)rufen :it: chiamare :no: kalle :pl: (za)wołać :pt: chamar appertiner :en: belong :es: pertenecer :fr: appartenir :ge: (an)gehören :it: appartenere :no: tilhøre :pl: należeć (do) :pt: pertencer apportar :en: bring :es: aportar :fr: apporter :ge: bringen :it: apportare :no: bringe :pl: przyniesc, przynosic :pt: trazer apprender :en: learn :es: aprender :fr: apprendre :ge: lernen :it: imparare , apprendere :no: lære :pl: uczyc sie :pt: aprender apud :en: by, near :es: cerca de, cercano, junto a :fr: chez :ge: bei :it: presso :no: ved :pl: przy, w poblizu :es: proximo de, junto a arbore :en: tree :es: árbol :fr: arbre :ge: Baum :it: albero :no: tre :pt: árvore :pl: drzewo arder :en: burn :es: arder :fr: bruler :ge: brennen :it: ardere :no: brenne :pl: palic sie :pt: arder argento :en: silver :es: plata :fr: argent :ge: Silber :it: argento :no: sølv :pl: srebro :pt: prata ascoltar :en: listen to :es: escuchar :fr: écouter :ge: zuhören :it: ascoltare :no: lytte :pt: escutar :pl: sluchac assecurar :en: assure, insure :es: asegurar :fr: assurer :ge: versichern :it: assicurare :no: forsikre :pl: zapewniac :pt: assegurar assi :ca: així :en: so, thus :es: así :fr: ainsi :ge: so :it: cosí :no: slik :pt: assim :ro: aşa :pl: tak wiec, zatem attender :en: wait for :es: reguardar :fr: attendre :ge: warten :it: attendere :no: vente :pl: czekac :pt: aguardar attinger :en: attain, reach :es: llegar, atinar :fr: atteindre :ge: erreichen :it: attingere :no: oppnå :pt: atingir, alcançar :pl: osiagac, osiagnac attraher :en: attract :es: atraer :fr: attirer :ge: anziehen :it: attirare :no: tiltrekke :pt: atrair :pl: przyciagac audir :en: hear :es: oír :fr: entendre :ge: hören :it: udire :no: høre :pt: ouvir :pl: slyszec augmentar :en: increase :es: aumentar :fr: augmenter :ge: vermehren :it: aumentare :no: øke :pt: aumentar :pl: zwiekszac, powiekszac aure :en: ear :es: oreja :fr: oreille :ge: Ohr :it: orecchio :no: øre :pt: orelha :pl: ucho auro :en: gold :es: oro :fr: or :ge: Gold :it: oro :no: gull :pt: ouro, oiro :pl: zloto avante :en: before :es: antes de :fr: en avant de :ge: vor :it: avanti :no: foran :pl: przed :pt: antes de ave :en: bird :es: ave, pájaro :fr: oiseau :ge: Vogel :it: uccello :no: fugl :pl: ptak :pt: ave, pássaro avion :en: aeroplane :es: avión :fr: avion :ge: Flugzeug :it: aeroplano :no: fly :pt: avião :pl: samolot basse :ca: baix :en: low :es: bajo :fr: bas :ge: niedrig :it: basso :no: lav :pt: baixo :ro: jos bastante :ca: bastant :en: enough, quite :es: bastante :fr: assez :ge: genug :it: abbastanza :no: nok :pt: bastante :ro: suficient batter :en: beat, hit :es: batir :fr: battre, frapper :ge: schlagen :it: battere :no: slå :pt: bater belle :en: beautiful :es: hermoso :fr: beau :ge: schön :it: bello :no: vakker :pt: belo ben :en: well :es: bien :fr: bien :ge: gut :it: bene :no: godt :pt: bem ben que :ca: encara que :en: although :es: bien que :fr: bien que :ge: obgleich :it: benché :no: selv om :pt: (se) bem que besonio :en: need :es: necesidad :fr: besoin :ge: Bedarf :it: bisogno :no: behov :pt: necessidade biber :en: drink :es: beber :fr: boire :ge: trinken :it: bere :no: drikke :pt: beber bon :en: good :es: buen :fr: bon :ge: gut :it: buono :no: god :pt: bom boteca :en: shop :es: tienda :fr: boutique :ge: Laden :it: bottega :no: butikk :pt: loja brachio :en: arm :es: brazo :fr: bras :ge: Arm :it: braccio :no: arm :pt: braço breve :en: short :es: breve :fr: bref :ge: kurz :it: breve :no: kort :pt: breve bucca :en: mouth :es: boca :fr: bouche :ge: Mund :it: bocca :no: munn :pt: boca cader :en: fall :es: caer :fr: tomber :ge: fallen :it: cadere :no: falle :pt: cair calide :en: hot :es: caliente :fr: chaud :ge: warm :it: caldo :no: varm :pt: quente cambiar :en: change :es: cambiar :fr: changer :ge: wechseln :it: cambiare :no: forandre :pt: mudar camera :en: room :es: cuarto :fr: chambre :ge: Zimmer :it: stanza, camera :no: rom :pt: quarto capillos :en: hair :es: pelo :fr: cheveux :ge: Haar :it: capelli :no: hår :pt: cabelos capite :en: head :es: cabeza :fr: téte :ge: Kopf, Haupt :it: testa :no: hode :pt: cabeça car :en: dear :es: querido(a) :fr: cher :ge: lieb, teuer :it: caro :no: kjær :pt: caro, querido casa :en: house :es: casa :fr: maison :ge: Haus :it: casa :no: hus :pt: casa caso :en: case :es: caso :fr: cas :ge: Fall :it: caso :no: fall :pt: caso cata :en: each :es: cada(uno) :fr: chaque, chacun :ge: jed- :it: ciascuno, ogni :no: hver :pt: cada (um) causa :en: cause :es: causa :fr: cause :ge: Grund, Ursache :it: causa :no: årsak :pt: causa celar :en: hide :es: ocultar :fr: cacher :ge: verbergen :it: nascondere :no: skjule :pt: esconder celo :en: sky, heaven :es: cielo :fr: ciel :ge: Himmel :it: cielo :no: himmel :pt: céu cercar :en: seek :es: buscar :fr: chercher :ge: suchen :it: cercare :no: lete :pt: procurar certe :en: certain :es: cierto :fr: certain :ge: gewiss, bestimmt :it: certo :no: viss :pt: certo cessar :en: stop :es: parar :fr: cesser :ge: aufhören :it: cessare :no: opphøre :pt: cessar circa, circum :en: about; around :es: alrededor de :fr: á peu prés :ge: ungefähr :it: circa; intorno :no: rundt :pt: cerca, quase, perto de, próximo de, ao redor de citate :en: city, town :es: ciudad :fr: cité, ville :ge: Stadt :it: cittá :no: by :pt: cidade clauder :en: shut :es: cerrar :fr: fermer :ge: schliessen :it: chiudere :no: stenge :pt: fechar cognoscer :en: know :es: conocer :fr: connaítre :ge: kennen :it: conoscere :no: kjenne :pt: conhecer colliger :en: gather :es: recoger :fr: rassembler :ge: sammeln :it: cogliere :no: samle :pt: colher collo :en: neck :es: cuello :fr: cou :ge: Hals :it: collo :no: hals :pt: pescoço comenciar :en: begin :es: comenzar, empezar :fr: commencer :ge: beginnen :it: cominciare :no: begynne :pt: começar como :ca: com :en: as, how, like :es: como :fr: comme :ge: wie,als :it: come :no: som :pt: como :ro: cum comprar :en: buy :es: comprar :fr: acheter :ge: kaufen :it: comprare :no: kjøpe :pt: comprar comprender :en: understand :es: comprender :fr: comprendre :ge: verstehen :it: capire ,comprendere :no: forstå :pt: compreender con :ca: amb :en: with :es: con :fr: avec :ge: mit :it: con :no: med :pt: com :ro: cu contar :en: count :es: contar :fr: compter :ge: zählen :it: contare :no: telle :pt: contar continer :en: contain :es: contener :fr: contenir :ge: enthalten :it: contenere :no: inneholde :pt: conter convenir :en: suit :es: convenir :fr: convenir :ge: passen :it: convenire :no: passe :pt: convir coperir :en: cover :es: cubrir :fr: couvrir :ge: bedecken :it: coprire :no: dekke :pt: cobrir corde :en: heart :es: corazón :fr: coeur :ge: Herz :it: cuore :no: hjerte :pt: coração corpore :en: body :es: cuerpo :fr: corps :ge: Leib, Körper :it: corpo :no: kropp :pt: corpo cosa :en: thing :es: cosa :fr: chose :ge: Ding, Sache :it: cosa :no: ting :pt: coisa costar :en: cost :es: costar :fr: coúter :ge: kosten :it: costare :no: koste :pt: custar creder :en: believe :es: creer :fr: croire :ge: glauben :it: credere :no: tro :pt: crer crescer :en: grow :es: crecer :fr: croítre :ge: wachsen :it: crescere :no: vokse :pt: crescer cuje :en: whose :es: cuyo :fr: dont :ge: dessen; wessen :it: (il) di cui :no: hvis :pt: cujo currer :en: run :es: correr :fr: courir :ge: laufen, rennen :it: correre :no: løpe :pt: correr curte :en: short :es: corto :fr: court :ge: kurz :it: corto :no: kort :pt: curto pelle :en: skin :es: piel :fr: peau :ge: Haut :it: pelle :no: hud :pt: pele dar :en: give :es: dar :fr: donner :ge: geben :it: dare :no: gi :pt: dar de :ca: de :en: from, of :es: de :fr: de :ge: von :it: di :no: fra :pt: de deber :en: must, ought, duty :es: tener que; deber :fr: devoir :ge: müssen; Pflicht :it: dovere :no: måtte :pt: dever debile :en: weak :es: débil :fr: débile :ge: schwach :it: debole :no: svak :pt: fraco, débil deman :en: tomorrow :es: manana :fr: demain :ge: morgen :it: domani :no: i morgen :pt: amanhã demandar :en: ask :es: preguntar :fr: demander :ge: fragen :it: domandare :no: spørre :pt: perguntar dente :en: tooth :es: diente :fr: dent :ge: Zahn :it: dente :no: tann :pt: dente depois, depost :en: afterwards; since :es: después de :fr: depuis :ge: nach; seit(dem) :it: dopo :no: etterpå :pt: depois derecto :en: right; duty; law :es: derecho :fr: droit :ge: Recht; Zoll :it: diritto :no: rettighet :pt: direito desde :ca: des de :en: since :es: después de :fr: depuis :ge: nach, seit(dem) :it: dopo :no: siden :pt: desde :ro: din detra :en: behind :es: detrás de :fr: derriére :ge: hinter, hinten :it: dietro :no: bak :pt: atrás devenir :en: become :es: devenir :fr: devenir :ge: werden :it: divenire :no: bli :pt: devir, devenir dext(e)re :en: right :es: derecho :fr: droit :ge: recht- :it: destro :no: høyre :pt: destro, direito dicer :en: say, tell :es: decir :fr: dire :ge: sagen, sprechen :it: dire :no: si :pt: dizer die :en: day :es: día :fr: jour :ge: Tag :it: giorno :no: dag :pt: dia difficile :en: difficult, hard :es: difícil :fr: difficile :ge: schwierig :it: difficile :no: vanskelig :pt:difícil digito :en: finger; toe :es: dedo :fr: doigt :ge: Finger; Zehe :it: dito :no: finger :pt: dedo disparer :en: disappear :es: desaparecer :fr: disparaître :ge: verschwinden :it: sparire :no: forsvinne :pt: desaparecer dolor :en: pain :es: dolor :fr: douleur :ge: Schmerz :it: dolore :no: smerte :pt: dor dono :en: gift :es: don, dadiva :fr: don :ge: Gabe, Geschenk :it: dono :no: gave :pt: dom, dádiva dormir :en: sleep :es: dormir :fr: dormir :ge: schlafen :it: dormire :no: sove :pt: dormir dubita :en: doubt :es: duda :fr: doute :ge: Zweifel :it: dubbio :no: tvil :pt: dúvida ducer :en: lead :es: llevar :fr: mener :ge: führen, leiten :it: condurre :no: lede :pt: levar, conduzir dum :en: while :es: mientras que :fr: pendant que :ge: wáhrend :it: mentre che :no: mens :pt: enquanto dunque :en: therefore :es: por eso :fr: donc :ge: also :it: dunque :no: derfor :pt: portanto dur :en: hard :es: duro :fr: dur :ge: hart :it: duro :no: hard :pt: duro duo :en: two :es: dos :fr: deux :ge: zwei :it: due :no: to :pt: dois durante :ca: durant :en: during :es: durante :fr: durant,pendant :ge: wáhrend :it: durante :no: i løpet av :pt: durante :ro: în timpul durante que :ca: mentre :en: while :es: mientras que :fr: pendant que :ge: während :it:; mentre che :no: mens :pt: enquanto (que) :ro: în timp ce e ecce :ca: vet aqui :en: and here is/are :es: he aquí :fr: et voici :ge: und hier ist/sind :it: e ecco :pt: eis :ro: îacă effortiar se :en: try :es: esforzarse :fr: s'efforcer :ge: sich anstrengen :it: sforzarsi :no: anstrenge seg emer :en: buy :es: comprar :fr: acheter :ge: kaufen :it: comprare :no: kjøpe :pt: comprar esque :en: particula que introduce questiones :es: :en: :fr: :ge: :en: :it: esser :en: be :es: ser, estar :fr: étre :ge: sein :it: essere :no: være :pt: ser est :en: east :es: este :fr: est :ge: Osten :it: est :no: øst :pt: este estate :en: summer :es: verano :fr: été :ge: Sommer :it: estate :no: sommer :pt: verão estranie :en: strange :es: extrano :fr: étrange :ge: fremd :it: strano :no: fremmed :pt: estranho etate :en: age :es: edad :fr: age :ge: Alter :it: etá :no: alder :pt: idade etiam :en: also, too :es: también :fr: aussi :ge: auch :it: pure, anche :no: også :pt: também, igualmente evenir :en: happen :es: ocurrir :fr: se passer :ge: geschehen :it: accadere :no: hender ex :en: from, out of :es: de, desde :fr: hors de :ge: aus :it: di, da :no: ut av :pt: de exiger :en: exact :es: exigir :fr: exiger :ge: fordern :it: esigere :no: kreve :pt: exigir exprimer :en: express :es: expresar :fr: exprimer :ge: ausdrücken :it: esprimere :no: uttrykke :pt: exprimir extra :en: besides, outside :es: fuera de :fr: au dehors de :ge: ausser(halb) :it: al infuori di :no: utenfor :pt: fora de facer :en: do, make :es: hacer :fr: faire :ge: tun, machen :it: fare :no: gjøre :pt: fazer facie :en: face :es: cara :fr: visage :ge: Gesicht, Antlitz :it: viso :no: ansikt :pt: face, cara facile :en: easy :es: fácil :fr: facile :ge: leicht (zu tun) :it: facile :no: lett :pt: fácil facto :en: deed, fact :es: hecho :fr: fait :ge: Tat, Tatsache :it: fatto :no: faktum fatigate :en: tired :es: cansado :fr: fatigué :ge: müde :it: stanco :no: sliten felice :en: happy :es: feliz :fr: heureux :ge: glücklich :it: felice :no: lykkelig :pt: feliz femina :en: woman :es: mujer :fr: femme :ge: Frau, Weib :it: donna :no: kvinne :pt: mulher; fêmea ferir :en: hit, wound :es: herir :fr: frapper, lesser :ge: schlagen :it: ferire :no: skade filia/filio :en: daughter/son :es: hija/hijo :fr: fille/fils :ge: Tochter/Sohn :it: figlia/figlio :no: datter/sønn :pt: filha/filho fin :en: end :es: fin :fr: fin :ge: Ende, Ziel, Zweck :it: fine :no: ende :pt: fim finir :en: end, finish :es: acabar, terminar :fr: finir :ge: fertig machen :it: finire :no: ende :pt: terminar, acabar foco :en: fire :es: fuego :fr: feu :ge: Feuer :it: fuoco :no: ild folio :en: leaf :es: hoja :fr: feuille :ge: Blatt :it: foglia :no: blad foras, foris :en: outside :es: fuera de :fr: au dehors de :ge: ausserhalb :it: al infuori di :no: utenfor fornir :en: provide :es: proveer :fr: fournir :ge: versehen :it: fornire :no: forsyne forsan :en: perhaps :es: talvez :fr: peut-étre :ge: vielleicht :it: forse :no: kanskje :pt: talvez forte :en: strong :es: fuerte :fr: fort :ge: stark :it: forte :no: sterk :pt: forte fortiar :en: force :es: forzar :fr: forcer :ge: zwingen :it: forzare :no: tvinge fratre :ca: germà :en: brother :es: hermano :fr: frére :ge: Bruder :it: fratello :no: bror :pt: irmão frigide :en: cold :es: frío :fr: froid :ge: kalt :it: freddo :no: kald fundo :en: bottom :es: fondo :fr: fond :ge: Boden :it: fondo :no: bunn gamba :en: leg :es: pierna :fr: jambe :ge: Bein :it: gamba :no: fot ganiar :en: gain, win :es: ganar :fr: gagner :ge: gewinnen :it: guadagnare :no: vinne german :en: german :es: alemán :fr: allemand :ge: deutsch :it: tedesco :no: tysk gorga :en: throat :es: garganta :fr: gorge :ge: Hals :it: gola :no: hals gauder :ca: gaudir :en: rejoice :es: gozar, regocijar :fr: (ré)jouir :ge: sich erfreuen :it: godere, gioire :no: glede seg :pt:gozar gaudio :en: Joy :es: regocijo :fr: joie :ge: Freude :it: gioia :no: glede grande :ca:gran :en: big, great, large :es: gran(de) :fr: grand :ge: gross :it: grande :no: stor :pt: grande grate :en: grateful :es: agradecido :fr: reconnaissant :ge: dankbar :it: grato :no: takknemlig haber :ca:haver, tenir :en: have :es: haber, tener :fr: avoir :ge: haben :it: avere :no: ha :pt: haver hastar :en: hurry :es: darse prisa :fr: dépécher :ge: eilen :it: affrettarsi :no: skynde seg heri :ca: ahir :en: yesterday :es: ayer :fr: hier :ge: gestern :it: ieri :no: i går :pt: ontem :ro: ieri hiberno :ca: hivern :en: winter :es: invierno :fr: hiver :ge: Winter :it: inverno :no: vinter :pt: inverno hic :ca:aquí :en: here :es: aquí :fr: ici :ge: hier :it: qui :no: her :pt: aqui hodie :en: today :es: hoy :fr: aujourd'hui :ge: heute :it: oggi :no: i dag homine :ca: home :en: man :es: hombre :fr: homme :ge: Mensch; Mann :it: uomo :no: mann :pt: homem hora :ca: hora :en: hour; o'clock :es: hora :fr: heure :ge: Stunde; Uhr :it: ora :no: time :pt: hora de bon hora :en: early :es: temprano :fr: de bonne heure :ge: früh :it: di buon'ora :no: tidlig humero :en: shoulder :es: hombro :fr: épaule :ge: Schulter :it: spalla :no: skulder ibi :en: there :es: allá :fr: lá :ge: da, dort :it: lá :no: der il :en: it :es: lo :fr: il :ge: es :it: il,lo :no: det il ha :en: there is/are :es: hay :fr: il y a :ge: es gibt :it: c'é, ci sono :no: det er illa :en: she, her :es: ella :fr: elle :ge: sie, ihr (Einz.) :it: ella, lei :no: hun illac :en: there :es: allá :fr: lá :ge: da,dort :it: lá :no: der ille :en: he, him; that :es: el; ese :fr: il; ce...lá :ge: er, ihn, ihm; jen- :it: egli, quello :no: han illes :en: they :es: ellos :fr: ils :ge: sie (Mz.) :it: essi :no: de illo :en: it; that :es: ello :fr: il :ge: es; das :it: esso :no: det impedir :en: hinder :es: impedir :fr: empécher :ge: verhindern :it: impedire :no: hindre imprimer :en: print :es: imprimir :fr: imprimer :ge: drucken :it: stampare :no: trykke in :en: in, into :es: en :fr: dans :ge: in, hinein :it: in :no: i :pt: em incontrar :en: meet :es: encontrar :fr: rencontrer :ge: begegnen :it: incontrare :no: møte :pt: encontrar infante :en: child, infant :es: nino, nina :fr: enfant :ge: Kind :it: fanciullo, -a :no: barn infra :en: below :es: debajo de :fr: sous :ge: unterhalb, unten :it: sotto :no: under inseniar :en: teach :es: ensenar :fr: enseigner :ge: lehren :it: insegnare :no: undervise :pt: ensinar insimul :en: together :es: junto :fr: ensemble :ge: zusammen :it: insieme :no: sammen integre :en: whole :es: entero :fr: entier, intégre :ge: ganz :it: integro :no: hel inter :ca: entre :en: among, between :es: entre :fr: entre, parmi :ge: zwischen, unter :it: fra, tra :no: mellom :pt: entre interim, intertanto :en: meanwhile :es: entretanto :fr: en attendant :ge: inzwischen :it: (in)frattanto :no: imens intra :en: inside :es: dentro de :fr: dans :ge: innerhalb :it: dentro di :no: inni inviar :ca: enviar :en: send :es: enviar :fr: envoyer :ge: senden, schicken :it: mandare, inviare :no: sende :pt: enviar io :ca: jo :en: I :es: yo :fr: Je :ge: ich :it: io :no: jeg :pt: eu ipse :ca: mateix :en: -self :es: mismo :fr: -méme :ge: selber, selbst :it: stesso :no: selv :pt: mesmo ir :en: go :es: ir :fr: aller :ge: gehen,fahren :it: andare :no: gå :pt: ir iste :en: aquest, aquesta :en: this, these (adj) :es: este :fr: ce...ci :ge: dies- :it: questo :no: denne :pt: êste isto :en: this (pron) :es: esto :fr: ce :ge: das, dies(es) :it: questo :no: denne ja, jam :ca: ja :en: already :es: ya :fr: déjá :ge: schon :it: giá :no: allerede :pt: já jacer :en: lie :es: estar echado :fr: étre situé :ge: liegen :it: giacere :no: ligge jammais :en: ever :es: siempre :fr: jamais :ge: je :it: giammai :no: alltid :pt: jamais, nunca jectar :en: throw :es: echar, arrojar :fr: jeter :ge: werfen :it: gettare :no: kaste jocar :en: play :es: jugar :fr: jouer :ge: spielen :it: giocare :no: spille :pt: jogar junger :en: join :es: juntar :fr: joindre :ge: verbinden :it: giungere :no: binde sammen juvene :en: young :es: joven :fr: jeune :ge: Jung :it: giovane :no: ung :pt: jovem juxta :en: next to :es: cerca de :fr: prés de :ge: neben :it: presso a :no: ved siden av labio :en: lip :es: labio :fr: révre :ge: Lippe :it: labbro :no: leppe lacrima :en: tear :es: lágrima :fr: larme :ge: Träne :it: lagrima :no: tåre large :en: broad :es: ancho :fr: large :ge: breit :it: largo :no: bred lassar :en: leave, let :es: dejar :fr: laisser :ge: lassen :it: lasciare :no: la latere :en: side :es: lado, costado :fr: cóté :ge: Seite :it: lato :no: side lavar :en: wash :es: lavar :fr: laver :ge: waschen :it: lavere :no: vaske :pt: lavar leger :en: read :es: leer :fr: lire :ge: lesen :it: leggere :no: lese :pt: ler legier :en: light :es: ligero :fr: léger :ge: leicht :it: leggero :no: lett lente :en: slow :es: lento :fr: lent :ge: langsam :it: lento :no: langsom levar :en: lift :es: levantar,elevar :fr: lever :ge: (er)heben :it: levare :no: løfte leve :en: left (adj); light :es: izquierdo; leve :fr: gauche; léger :ge: link; leicht :it: sinistro; lieve :no: venstre; lett libere :en: free :es: libre :fr: libre :ge: frei :it: libero :no: fri libro :en: book :es: libro :fr: livre :ge: Buch :it: libro :no: bok :pt: livro lingua :en: language; tongue :es: lengua :fr: langue :ge: Sprache; Zunge :it: lingua :no: språk :pt: língua littera :en: letter :es: carta; letra :fr: lettre :ge: Buchstabe; Brief :it: lettera :no: bokstav; brev :pt: letra (1. letra do alfabeto; 2. carta, epístola) loco :ca: lloc :en: place :es: lugar :fr: lieu :ge: Ort, Stätte :it: posto, luogo :no: sted :pt: lugar :ro: loc longe :en: long :es: largo :fr: long :ge: lang :it: lungo :no: lang lontan // longitan :ca: lluny :en: distant, far :es: lejos, lejano :fr: lointain :ge: fern, weit :it: lontano :la: longitanus :no: fjern :pt: distante lumine :en: light :es: luz :fr: lumiére :ge: Licht, Leuchte :it: luce :no: lys ma :ca: pero, mes :en: but :es: pero, mas :fr: mais :ge: aber :it: ma :no: men :pt: mas major :en: bigger :es: más grande :fr: plus grand :ge: grösser :it: maggiore :no: større mal :en: bad, badly :es: malo :fr: mauvais, mal :ge: schlecht, übel :it: cattivo :no: dårlig malgrado :ca: malgrat :en: in spite of :es: a pesar de :fr: malgré :ge: trotz :it: malgrado :no: til tross for :pt: malgrado mancar :en: lack :es: faltar :fr: manquer :ge: fehlen :it: mancare :no: mangle mangiar :en: eat :es: comer :fr: manger :ge: essen :it: mangiare :no: spise :pt: comer de maniera que :en: so that :es: de manera que :fr: de maniére que :ge: damit :it: di modo che :no: slik at mano :en: hand :es: mano :fr: main :ge: Hand :it: mano :no: hånd mar :en: sea :es: mar :fr: mer :ge: See :it: mare :no: hav matino :en: morning :es: manana :fr: matin :ge: Morgen :it: mattina :no: morgen matre :en: mother :es: madre :fr: mére :ge: Mutter :it: madre :no: mor :pt: mãe medie :en: half :es: medio :fr: demi :ge: halb :it: mezzo :no: halv melio® :ca: millor :en: better :es: mejor :fr: mieux (meilleur) :ge: besser :it: meglio (miglior) :no: bedre :pt: melhor mense :en: month :es: mes :fr: mois :ge: Monat :it: mese :no: måned mente :en: mind :es: mente :fr: esprit :ge: Geist, Sinn :it: mente :no: sinn mesme :en: same; -self/-selves :es: mismo :fr: -méme :ge: /-selb-; selber/ :it: stesso :pt: mismo :no: samme mesmo :en: even :es: aún, también :fr: méme :ge: sogar :it: anche, perfino :no: selv :pt: mesmo; 2. precisamente micre :en: tiny :es: diminuto :fr: minuscule :ge: winzig :it: piccolino :no: knøttliten minor :en: lesser, smaller :es: menor :fr: moindre :ge: kleiner :it: minore :no: mindre :pt: menor minus :ca: menys :en: less, minus :es: menos :fr: moins :ge: weniger :it: meno :no: mindre :pt: menos :ro: minus mitter :en: put :es: colocar, poner :fr: mettre, poser :ge: stellen :it: mettere, porre :no: legge molle :en: soft :es: muelle :fr: mou :ge: weich :it: molle :no: myk moneta :en: money, coin :es: dinero; moneda :fr: argent; monnaie :ge: Geld; Münze :it: denaro; moneta :no: penger; mynt :pt: 1. moeda; 2. dinheiro monstrar :en: show :es: mostrar :fr: montrer :ge: zeigen :it: mostrare :no: vise morir :en: die :es: morir :fr: mourir :ge:it: morire :no: dø mover :en: move :es: mover :fr: mouvoir :ge: bewegen :it: muovere :no: flytte multe :ca: molts, molt :en: much, many :es: mucho(s) :fr: beaucoup (de) :ge: viel(e) :it: molto, multi :no: mye, mange :pt: muito :ro: mult multo :en: very; much :es: muy; mucho :fr: trés; beaucoup :ge: sehr; viel :it: molto :no: meget; mye mundo :en: world :es: mundo :fr: monde :ge: Welt :it: mondo :no: verden :pt: mundo nam :ca: ja que, car :en: for :es: pues :fr: car :ge: denn :it: poiché :no: for :pt: porque, pois, portanto nascer :en: be born :es: nacer :fr: naitre :ge: geboren werden :it: nascere :no: bli født naso :en: nose :es: nariz :fr: nez :ge: Nase :it: naso :no: nese :pt: nariz natar :en: swim; float :es: nadar :fr: nager :ge: schwimmen :it: nuotare :no: svømme nemo :en: nobody :es: nadie :fr: personne :ge: niemand :it: nessuno :no: ingen nette :en: clean :es: neto :fr: net :ge: nett, klar, rein :it: netto, pulito :no: ren ni :ca: ni :en: neither, nor :es: ni :fr: ni :ge: weder, noch :it: né :no: verken, eller :pt: nem nihil, nil :ca: res :en: nothing :es: nada :fr: rien :ge: nichts :it: niente :no: ingenting :pt: nada nimie, nimis :en: too much, many :es: demasiado(s) :fr: trop (de) :ge: zu viel(e) :it: troppo, troppi :no: for mye :pt: demais, demasiado no :en: no :es: no :fr: non :ge: nein :it: no :no: nei :pt: não nocte :en: night :es: noche :fr: nuit :ge: Nacht :it: notte :no: natt :pt: noite nomine :ca: nom :en: name :es: nombre :fr: nom :ge: Name :it: nome :no: navn :pt: nome non :en: not :es: no :fr: ne...pas :ge: nicht :it: non :no: ikke nondum :en: not yet :es: todavía no :fr: pas encore :ge: noch nicht :it: non ancora :no: ennå ikke nonne? :ca: no es veritat? :en: is it (not)? :es: no es verdad? :fr: n'est-ce pas? :ge: nicht wahr? :it: non é vero? :no: ikke sant? :pt: não é verdade? nonobstante :ca: no obstant :en: nevertheless :es: no obstante :fr: nonobstant :ge: trotzdem :it: nonostante :no: likevel :pt: não obstante nos :en: we, us; ourselves :es: nosotros; nos :fr: nous :ge: wir; uns :it: noi; ci :no: vi nostre :en: our :es: nuestro(s) :fr: notre, nos; nôtre :ge: unser(e) :it: nostro, nostri :no: vår nove :en: new; nine :es: nuevo; nueve :fr: nouveau; neuf :ge: neu; neun :it: nuovo; nove :no: ny de nove :en: again :es: de nuevo :fr: de nouveau :ge: wieder :it: di nuovo :no: igjen nulle :ca: nul, nulla :en: no,none :es: ninguno :fr: nul :ge: kein :it: nessuno :no: ingen :pt: nulo nunc :ca: ara :en: now :es: ahora :fr: maintenant :ge: nun, jetzt :it: adesso :no: nå :pt: agora nunquam :ca: mai :en: never :es: nunca :fr: jamais :ge: nie :it: mai, giammai :no: aldri :pt: nunca o :en: either, or :es: o :fr: ou :ge: oder, entweder :it: o :no: enten, eller oblidar :en: forget :es: olvidar :fr: oublier :ge: vergessen :it: dimenticare :no: glemme obtener :en: obtain :es: obtener :fr: obtenir :ge: erlangen :it: ottenere :no: oppnå occurrer :en: happen :es: ocurrir :fr: se passer :ge: geschehen :it: accadere :no: hende oculo :en: eye :es: ojo :fr: oeil :ge: Auge :it: occhio :no: øye :pt: olho omne :en: all, every :es: todo :fr: tout :ge: alle :it: tutto, ogni :no: alle :pt: 1. todo/s, toda/s; 2. cada on :en: one, you, they :es: uno :fr: on :ge: man :it: uno, si :no: man ora :en: now :es: ahora :fr: maintenant :ge: nun, jetzt :it: adesso :no: nå :pt: agora ("agora mesmo = ora mesmo") osso :en: bone :es: hueso :fr: os :ge: knochen :it: osso :no: bein pagar :ca: pagar :en: pay :es: pagar :fr: payer :ge: bezahlen :it: pagare :no: betale :pt: pagar pais :ca: país :en: country :es: país :fr: pays :ge: Land :it: paese :no: land :pt: país pan :en: bread :es: pan :fr: pam :ge: Brot :it: pane :no: brød parer :en: appear, seem :es: parecer :fr: parailre :ge: erscheinen :it: parere :no: synes parlar :ca: parlar :en: speak, tell :es: hablar :fr: parler :ge: sprechen :it: parlare :no: snakke :pt: falar parola :ca: paraula :en: word :es: palabra :fr: parole :ge: Wort :it: parola :no: ord :pt: palavra parve :en: small, little :es: pequeflo :fr: petit :ge: klein :it: piccolo :no: liten :pt: pequeno/a passato :en: past (noun) :es: pasado :fr: passé :ge: Vergangenheit :it: passato :no: fortid :ro: trecut patre :ca: pare :en: father :es: padre :fr: pére :ge: Vater :it: padre :no: far :pt: pai pauc(o), poc(o) :en: few, little :es: poco(s) :fr: peu (de) :ge: wenig(e) :it: poco, pochi :no: få paupere :en: poor :es: pobre :fr: pauvre :ge: arm, dürftig :it: povero :no: fattig pecia :en: piece :es: pieza :fr: piéce :ge: Stück :it: pezzo :no: stykke pectore :en: breast :es: pecho :fr: poitrine :ge: Brust :it: petto :no: bryst pede :en: foot :es: pie :fr: pied :ge: Fuss :it: piede :no: fot pejo® :en: worse :es: peor :fr: pis (pire) :ge: schlechter :it: peggio(re) :no: verre pena :en: difficulty :es: pena :fr: peine :ge: Mühe, Kummer :it: pena :no: vanske apena (a pena) :en: hardly, scarcely :es: apenas :fr: a peine :ge: kaum :it: appena :no: knapt pensar :ca: pensar :en: think :es: pensar :fr: penser :ge: denken :it: pensare :no: tenke :pt: pensar per :en: by, through :es: por :fr: par :ge: durch, von :it: per :no: gjennom perder :en: lose :es: perder :fr: perdre :ge: verlieren :it: perdere :no: miste periculo :en: danger :es: peligro :fr: danger :ge: Gefahr :it: pericolo :no: fare perque :en: because; why :es: porqué; porque :fr: pourquoi; parce que :ge: warum; weil :it: perché :no: fordi; hvorfor pertiner :en: belong :es: pertenecer :fr: appartenir :ge: gehören :it: appartenere :no: tilhøre pesante :en: heavy :es: pesado :fr: pesant :ge: schwer :it: pesante :no: tung peter :en: ask :es: pedir :fr: demander :ge: bitten :it: domandare :no: be om petra :en: stone :es: piedra :fr: pierre :ge: Stein :it: pietra :no: stein placer :en: please; pleasure :es: placer; agradar :fr: plaire; plaisir :ge: gefallen; Vergnügen :it: piacere :no: behage; fornøyelse plen :en: full :es: lleno :fr: plein :ge: voll :it: pieno :no: full plure :en: several :es: varios :fr: plusieurs :ge: mehrere :it: vari, parecchi :no: flere plus :en: more; plus :es: más :fr: plus :ge: mehr; plus :it: piú :no: mer; pluss pois que :en: since :es: ya que :fr: puisque :ge: da :it: poiché :no: siden poner :en: place, put :es: poner :fr: poser :ge: stellen, legen :it: porre :no: legge populo :en: people :es: pueblo :fr: peuple :ge: Volk :it: popolo :no: folk porta :en: door, gate :es: puerta :fr: porte :ge: Tür; Tor :it: porta :no: dør; port portar :en: cairy, wear :es: llevar :fr: porter :ge: tragen :it: portare :no: bære post :en: after, behind :es: detrás de :fr: derriére, aprés :ge: hinter, nach :it: dietro, dopo :no: etter, bak postea :en: afterwards :es: después :fr: ensuite :ge: nachher :it: dopo :no: etterpå postmeridie :en: afternoon :es: tarde :fr: aprés-midi :ge: Nachmittag :it: pomeriggio :no: ettermiddag poter :en: be able, can :es: poder :fr: pouvoir :ge: können, dürfen :it: potere :no: kunne povre :en: poor :es: pobre :fr: pauvre :ge: arm, dürftig :it: povero :no: fattig precio :en: price :es: precio; premio :fr: prix :ge: Preis :it: prezzo; premio :no: pris; premie prender :en: prender :es: tomar :fr: prendre :ge: nehmen :it: prendere :no: ta presso (a) :en: near :es: cerca de :fr: prés de :ge: bei, nahe :it: presso :no: nær preste :en: quick, ready :es: presto :fr: prét :ge: flink; bereit :it: pronto :no: klar presto :en: quickly :es: pronto :fr: vite :ge: schnell :it: presto :no: raskt preter :en: beyond, besides :es: más allá de :fr: au-delá de :ge: ausser, über :it: oltre :no: hinsides prime :en: first :es: primero :fr: premier :ge: erst :it: primo :no: først :pl: pierwszy pro :en: for; in order to :es: por; para :fr: pour :ge: für; um...zu :it: per :no: for; for å probar :en: prove, test :es: probar :fr: prouver :ge: prüfen :it: provare :no: prøve prohibir :en: forbid :es: prohibir :fr: prohiber :ge: verbieten :it: proibire :no: forby promitter :en: promise :es: prometer :fr: promettre :ge: versprechen :it: promettere :no: love proponer :en: propose :es: proponer :fr: proposer :ge: vorschlagen :it: proporre :no: foreslå proprie :en: own :es: proprio :fr: propre :ge: eigen :it: proprio :no: egen proque :ca: perquè :en: why; because :es: porqué; pórque :fr: pourquoi; parce que :ge: warum; weil :it: perché :no: hvorfor; fordi :pt: 1. porquê; 2. para quê proxime :ca: pròxim, -a :en: close; next :es: proximo :fr: procham :ge: nächst :it: prossimo :no: neste :pt: próximo/a puera :en: girl :es: muchactia :fr: jeune fille :ge: Mädchen :it: ragazza :no: jente puero :en: boy :es: muchacho :fr: garçon :ge: Junge :it: ragazzo :no: gutt qua :en: like, as :es: como, en calidad :fr: comme, en qualiteé de :ge: als :it: quale :no: som qual :ca: qual :en: what, which :es: cuál, cual de :fr: quel :ge: welch- :it: quale :no: hva, hvilken :pt: qual le qual :en: which, that, who :es: que, el cual :fr: qui, que :ge: welch- :it: che, il quale :no: som qualque :en: some :es: algun :fr: qualque :ge: einige :it: qualche :no: noen quando :ca: quan :en: when :es: cuando, cuándo :fr: quand :ge: wenn, wann, als :it: quando :no: nå :pt: quando quante :en: how much, many :es: cuánto(s) :fr: combien (de) :ge: wieviel(e) :it: quanto, quanti :no: hvor mye, hvor mange quanto :en: how much :es: cuanto, cuánto :fr: combien :ge: wieviel :it: quanto :no: hvor mye quanto a :en: as for :es: (en) cuanto á :fr: quant á :ge: was..anbetrifft :it: (in) quanto a :no: når det gjelder quasi :ca: quasi :en: almost :es: casi :fr: á peu prés :ge: beinahe, fast :it: quasi :no: nesten que :en: that; what; which :es: que, qué; quien :fr: que; quoi :ge: dass; was; welch- :it: chi; che :no: at; hva; hvilken qui :ca: qui :en: who, whom :es: quien, quién :fr: qui :ge: welch-; wer, wen, wem :it: chi :no: hvem :pt: que quo :en: where (..to) :es: adonde,adónde :fr: oú :ge: wohin :it: (per)dove :no: hvorhen rapide :en: quick :es: rápido :fr: rapide :ge: schnell :it: rapido :no: rask ration :en: reason :es: razón :fr: raison :ge: Vernunft, Recht :it: ragione :no: fornuft re :en: about :es: acerca de :fr: sur :ge: über, betreffend :it: rispetto á :no: om :pt: referente a recercar :en: search :es: buscar :fr: rechercher :ge: forchen :it: ricercare :no: søke reciper :en: receive :es: reciber :fr: recevoir :ge: erhalten :it: ricevere :no: motta recte :en: straight :es: recto :fr: droit :ge: gerade :it: retto :no: rett rege/regina :en: king/queen :es: rey/reina :fr: roi/reine :ge: König/Königin :it: re/regina :no: konge/dronning regno :en: kingdom :es: reino :fr: royaume :ge: Königreich :it: regno :no: kongerike regratiar :en: thank :es: agradecer :fr: remercier :ge: sich bedanken :it: ringraziare :no: takke regrettar :en: be sorry :es: sentir :fr: regretter :ge: bedauern :it: rincrescere :no: beklage reguardar :en: look at :es: mirar :fr: regarder :ge: ansehen :it: guardare :no: se på remaner :en: stay :es: quedar :fr: rester :ge: ver-, übrigbleiben :it: rimanere :no: forbli repasto :en: meal :es: comida :fr: repas :ge: Mahlzeit :it: pasto :no: måltid responder :en: answer, reply :es: responder :fr: répondre :ge: antworten :it: rispondere :no: svare restar :en: remain :es: quedar :fr: rester :ge: (übrig)bleiben :it: restare :no: bli igjen retornar :en: return :es: regresar :fr: retourner :ge: zurückkehren :it: ritornare :no: vende tilbake retro :en: back; ago :es: atrás; ha :fr: arriére; il y a :ge: zurück; vor :it: indietro; fa :no: tilbake; siden :pt: atrás ric :en: rich :es: rico :fr: riche :ge: reich :it: ricco :no: rik rota :en: wheel :es: rueda :fr: roue :ge: Rad :it: ruota :no: hjul salutar :ca: saludar :en: greet :es: saludar :fr: saluer :ge: grüssen :it: salutare :no: hilse salvo :en: apart from :es: salvo :fr: sauf :ge: ausser :it: salvo :no: unntatt san :en: healthy :es: sano :fr: sain :ge: gesund :it: sano :no: frisk sanguine :en: blood :es: sangre :fr: sang :ge: Blut :it: sangue :no: blod saper :en: know :es: saber :fr: savoir :ge: wissen, können :it: sapere :no: vite a saper :en: namely :es: a saber :fr: á savoir :ge: nämlich :it: cioé :no: nemlig satis :ca: bastant :en: enough; fairly :es: bastante :fr: assez :ge: genug; ziemlich :it: assai :no: nok; nokså :pt: bastante scriber :en: write :es: escribir :fr: écrire :ge: schreiben :it: scrivere :no: skrive :pt: escrever se :en: -self, -selves :es: se, sí :fr: se :ge: sich :it: si :no: seg seculo :en: century :es: siglo :fr: siécle :ge: Jahrhundert :it: secolo :no: århundre :pt: século secundo :en: according to :es: según :fr: selon :ge: gemäss; entlang :it: per; secondo :no: ifølge; langs secur :en: secure, sure :es: seguro :fr: s^ur :ge: sicher :it: sicuro :no: sikker sed :ca: però, mes :en: but :es: pero, mas :fr: mais :ge: aber :it: ma :no: men :pt: mas, porém seder :en: sit :es: estar sentado :fr: étre assis :ge: sitzen :it: sedere :no: sitte seliger :en: choose :es: escoger :fr: choisir :ge: auswählen :it: scegliere :no: velge semper, sempre :ca: semper :en: always :es: siempre :fr: toujours :ge: immer :it: sempre :no: alltid :pt: sempre senior :ca: senyor :en: Mr.; sir :es: senor :fr: monsieur :ge: Herr :it: signore :no: herre; herr :pt: sénior; senhor; seniora :ca: senyora :en: Mrs.; lady :es: se~nora :fr: madame :ge: Frau :it: signora :no: dame; fru :pt: senhora senioretta :ca: senyoreta :en: Miss :es: se~norita :fr: mademoiselle :ge: Fräulein :no: frøken :it: signorina :pt: menina sentir :ca: sentir :en: feel :es: sentir :fr: sentir :ge: fühlen :it: sentire :no: føle :pt: sentir septimana :en: week :es: semana :fr: semaine :ge: Woche :it: settimana :no: uke sequer :en: follow :es: seguir :fr: suivre :ge: folgen :it: seguire :no: følge si :en: yes; if; so; such :es: sí; si; tan :fr: oui; si :ge: ja; wenn; so :it: si; se; cosí :no: ja; hvis; slik sia :ca: sigui, sia :en: be (it), whether :es: sea :fr: soit :ge: sei (es) :it: sia :no: det være seg :pt: seja simile :en: similar :es: similar :fr: pareit :ge: ähnlich :it: simile :no: liknende sin :en: without :es: sin :fr: sans :ge: ohne :it: senza :no: uten sinistre :en: left :es: izquierdo :fr: gauche :ge: link- :it: sinistro :no: venstre sino :en: bosom :es: seno :fr: sein :ge: Busen :it: seno :no: barm sol :en: alone, sole; sun :es: sol :fr: seul; soleil :ge: allein; Sonne :it: solo, sole :no: alene; sol solmente, solo :en: only :es: solo :fr: seulement :ge: nur :it: solamente , solo :no: bare soror :ca: germana :en: sister :es: hermana :fr: soeur :ge: Schwester :it: sorella :no: søster :pt: irmã de sorta que :en: so that :es: de manera que :fr: de maniéra que :ge: damit :it: di modo che :no: slik at sortir :en: go out :es: salir :fr: sortir :ge: hinausgehen :it: uscire , sortire :no: gå ut sovente :en: often :es: a menudo :fr: souvent :ge: oft :it: sovente :no: ofte speculo :en: mirror :es: espejo :fr: miroir :ge: Spiegel :it: specchio :no: speil sperar :en: hope :es: esperar :fr: espérer :ge: hoffen :it: sperare :no: håpe star :en: stand :es: estar de pie :fr: étre debout :ge: stehen :it: stare :no: stå stomacho :en: stomach :es: estómago :fr: estomac :ge: Magen :it: stomaco :no: mage stoppar :en: stop :es: parar :fr: arréter :ge: halten :it: fermare :no: stoppe strata :en: street :es: calle :fr: me :ge: Strasse :it: strada :no: gate su :en: her, his, its, one's :es: su(s) :fr: son, sa, ses :ge: sein(e), ihr(e) :it: suo, sua :no: hans, hennes, dets sub :en: under :es: debajo de :fr: sous :ge: unter :it: sotto :no: under subite :en: sudden :es: repentino :fr: soudain :ge: plötzlich :it: subitaneo :no: plutselig sud :en: south :es: sud :fr: sud :ge: Süden :it: sud :no: sør suggerer :en: suggest :es: sugerir :fr: suggérer :ge: vorschlagen :it: suggerire :no: foreslå super :en: above, on, over :es: sobre :fr: sur, au-dessus :ge: über, auf :it: sopra :no: over supponer :en: suppose :es: suponer :fr: supposer :ge: vermuten :it: supporre :no: anta supra :en: above :es: arriba :fr: en haut :ge: oben :it: su, sopra :no: over sur :en: above, on, over :es: sobre :fr: sur, au-dessus :ge: über, auf :it: su, sopra :no: på tabula :en: table :es: mesa :fr: table :ge: Tisch :it: tavola :no: bord tacer :en: be silent :es: callar (se) :fr: se taire :ge: schweigen :it: tacere :no: tie tal :en: such :es: tal :fr: tel :ge: solch- :it: tale :no: slik tamen :en: however, yet :es: sin embargo :fr: pourtant :ge: jedoch, trotzdem :it: tuttavia :no: likevel tante :en: so much, many :es: tanto(s) :fr: tant(de) :ge: so viel(e) :it: tanto, tanti :no: så mye, så mange tanto :en: as; so; so much :es: tanto, tan :fr: si, aussi :ge: so viel :it: tanto :no: så mye in tanto que :en: inasmuch as :es: en tanto que :fr: en tant que :ge: in sofern als :it: in tanto che :no: ettersom tarde :en: late :es: tarde :fr: tard :ge: spät :it: tardi :no: sent tempore :en: time; weather :es: tiempo :fr: temps :ge: Zeit; Wetter :it: tempo :no: tid; vær tener :en: hold, keep :es: tener :fr: tenir :ge: halten :it: tenere :no: holde terra :en: earth :es: tierra :fr: terre :ge: Erde :it: terra :no: jord testa :en: head :es: cabeza :fr: téte :ge: Kopf :it: testa :no: hode timer :en: fear :es: temer :fr: craindre :ge: fürchten :it: temere :no: frykte tirar :en: pull :es: tirar :fr: tirer :ge: ziehen :it: tirare :no: dra toccar :en: touch :es: tocar :fr: toucher :ge: berühren :it: toccare :no: røre tornar :en: turn :es: volver :fr: tourner :ge: drehen :it: tornare :no: snu tosto :en: early, soon pronto :fr: (bien)tôt :ge: bald :it: tosto :no: snart plus tosto :en: rather :es: más bien :fr: plutôt :ge: eher, lieber :it: piuttosto :no: heller tote :en: all, every :es: todo :fr: tout :ge: alle :it: tutto, ogni :no: alle totevia :en: nevertheless :es: sin embargo :fr: toutefois :ge: jedoch :it: tuttavia :no: ennå toto :en: all, everything :es: todo :fr: tout :ge: ganz, (das) Ganze :it: tutto :no: hele non del toto :en: not at all :es: no hay de qúe :fr: pas du tout :ge: gar nicht :it: niente affato :no: ikke i det hele tatt tractar :en: deal with :es: tratar :fr: traiter :ge: be-/verhandeln :it: trattare :no: behandle traducer :en: translate :es: traducir :fr: traduire :ge: übersetzen :it: tradurre :no: oversette traher :en: pull :es: tirar :fr: tirer :ge: ziehen :it: tirare :no: dra traino :en: train :es: tren :fr: train :ge: Zug :it: treno :no: tog tranquille :en: calm, quiet :es: tranquilo :fr: tranquille :ge: still :it: tranquillo :no: stille trans :en: across; beyond :es: al otro lado (de) :fr: en travers de :ge: über; jenseits :it: tra , attraverso :no: over travaliar :en: work :es: trabajar :fr: travailler :ge: arbeiten :it: lavorare :no: arbeide troppo :en: too, too much :es: demasiado :fr: trop :ge: zu, zuviel :it: troppo :pt: demasiado :no: for, for mye trovar :en: find :es: hallar :fr: trouver :ge: finden :it: trovare :no: finne tu :en: you; your :es: tú; tu(s) :fr: tu; ton, ta, tes :ge: du; dein(e) :it: tu, -tu- :no: du; din tum, tunc :ca: llavors :en: then :es: entonces :fr: alors :ge: da, dann :it: allora :pt: portanto, então :no: da ubi :en: where :es: donde; dónde :fr: oú :ge: wo :it: dove :no: hvor :pt: onde ubique :en: everywhere :es: en todas partes :fr: partout :ge: überall :it: ovunque , dappertutto :no: overalt ulle :en: any, some :es: algún, alguno(s) :fr: quelque(s) :ge: einer, einige :it: qualche :no: noen ultime :en: last, latest :es: último :fr: dernier :ge: letzt :it: ultimo :no: sist ultra :ca: ultra :en: beyond, besides :es: más allá de :fr: au-delá de :ge: ausser, über :it: oltre :pt: além de, ultra, extremo limite :no: hinsides un :en: a, an; one :es: un, una, uno :fr: un(e) :ge: ein(e); eins :it: un, una, uno :no: en unquam :ca: semper :en: ever :es: siempre :fr: jamais :ge: je(mals) :it: mai, sempre :pt: sempre, em qualquer momento :no: noensinne urbe :en: city, town :es: ciudad :fr: cité, ville :ge: Stadt :it: cittá :no: by usar :en: use :es: usar :fr: user :ge: gebrauchen :it: usare :no: bruke usque :en: until :es: hasta :fr: jusque :ge: bis :it: fino :no: til :pt: até utile :en: useful :es: útil :fr: utile :ge: nützlich :it: utile :no: nyttig :pt: útil vacue :en: empty :es: vacuo :fr: vide :ge: leer :it: vacuo :no: tom vader :en: go :es: andar :fr: aller :ge: gehen, fahren :it: andare :no: gå :pt: ir varie :en: various :es: diferente :fr: différant :ge: verschieden(e) :it: vario :no: ulike vender :en: sell :es: vender :fr: vendre :ge: verkaufen :it: vendere :no: selge :pt: vender venir :en: come :es: venir :fr: venir :ge: kommen :it: venire :no: komme :pt: vir ventre :en: stomach :es: estómago :fr: ventre :ge: Bauch :it: ventre :no: mage :pt: ventre, estômago ver :en: true :es: verdadero :fr: vrai :ge: wahr :it: vero :no: sann verso :en: towards :es: hacia :fr: vers :ge: auf...zu, gegen :it: verso :no: mot vespere :en: evening :es: tarde, noche :fr: soir :ge: Abend :it: sera :no: kveld vetule, vetere :en: old :es: viejo :fr: vieux :ge: alt :it: vecchio :no: gammel via :en: away; road, way :es: fuera, -via :fr: (loin)de lá; via :ge: weg; Weg; über :it: via :no: vei; via viagiar :en: travel :es: viajar :fr: voyager :ge: reisen :it: viaggiare :no: reise vice :en: turn, time :es: vez :fr: fois :ge: Mal :it: volta :no: gang a vices :en: sometimes :es: a veces :fr: quelquefois :ge: manchmal :it: qualche volta :no: noen ganger in vice de :en: instead of :es: en lugar de :fr: au lieu de :ge: (an)statt :it: in vece di :no: istedenfor vider :en: see :es: ver :fr: voir :ge: sehen :it: vedere :no: se visage :en: face :es: cara :fr: visage :ge: Gesicht :it: viso :no: ansikt vista :en: view, sight :es: vista :fr: vue :ge: Sicht, Hinsicht :it: vista :no: syn viste :en: considering :es: en vista de :fr: vu :ge: in Anbetracht :it: in vista di :no: tatt i betrakning at vita :en: life :es: vida :fr: vie :ge: Leben :it: vita :no: liv viver :en: live :es: vivir :fr: vivre :ge: leben :it: vivere :no: leve voce :en: voice :es: voz :fr: voix :ge: Stimme :it: voce :no: stemme volar :en: fly :es: volar :fr: voler :ge: fliegen :it: volare :no: fly voler :en: want, wish :es: querer, desear :fr: vouloir :ge: wollen; wünschen :it: volere :no: ville; ønske :pl: chciec :sv: vilja vos :en: you, yourself :es: usted, vosotros; vos :fr: vous :ge: Sie, ihr; sich :it: lei, Voi; si, vi :no: du, deg; dere :pl: wy, Pan, Pani :sv: ni vostre :en: your :es: vuestro(s) :fr: votre, vos, vôtre :ge: Ihr(e), euer(e) :it: vostr- :no: din; deres :pl: wasz :sv: er west :en: west :es: oeste :fr: ouest :ge: Westen :it: ovest :no: vest :pl: zachód :sv: väst ya :en: already :es: ya :fr: déjá :ge: schon :it: giá :no: allerede :pt: '' já '' :pl: juz :sv: redan